


For Miss Griffin, Love took its Time

by Uswntftw



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Blind Date, Clarke Griffin & Lexa - Freeform, Clarke Griffin/Lexa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Happy Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uswntftw/pseuds/Uswntftw
Summary: Love took its time. Until it didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the New York Times article called "For NBC's Kristen Welker, Love Took its Time". It's a good read, if you find the time. I used romantic elements in a real love story because reality is always better (and stranger) than fiction.

Clarke Griffin straightened her posture, cracked her back and double checked her make-up and hair in the front-facing camera of her iPhone 6. She looked closely at her well-maintained blonde hair, and licked the tip of her fingers to tame a few fly-aways. Once she was satisfied with her hair, she grinned at the camera to double check her teeth for lipstick. Shrugging in contentment, she pressed the home button on her phone, locked it and put it in her back pocket. 

The row of bright lights glared back at her as she faced the camera. Behind her, a loud room full of supporters of Hillary Clinton cheered and chanted. Clarke pushed the earpiece in her right ear tighter, covering her left ear so she could hear the programming of her network a little better. 

“They're in commercial,” her photographer, Bellamy Blake, explained. “Coming to you in about two minutes. It'll be Rachel then Jake.” 

Clarke nodded at the information, preparing to give her seventh live news hit on the presidential campaign trail of the day. Hillary Clinton was giving a campaign rally in Iowa ahead of the caucus and it was her job to report on every move the candidate made. 

As she waited, she heard time cues in her ear. “Two minutes,” the director announced. Clarked checked her phone for the thousandth time that afternoon. She always tried to make sure there wasn't a message from Clinton's campaign staff or a news tip before she went on air. No political news flashed on her screen, but a new message just popped up from her kind-of-boyfriend-mostly-just-guy-she-slept-with-when-she-was-in-DC Finn Collins. Clarke resisted the urge the roll her eyes, instead opening the message. It read simply, “We should talk.” 

Clarke wasn't surprised. She assumed Finn or her would end things soon enough. She was traveling for the campaign trail nearly every day, she worked insane hours and the couple wasn't even that close when she left to trail Clinton. She saw this coming from a mile away, but still didn't expect it to happen...

“30 seconds,” the director boomed in her earpiece. 

...before she was supposed to appear in a live news hit on CNN. 

Clarke sighed, put her phone away again, focused her energy on the hit and put Finn to the back of her mind. Her relationship could wait, she had work to do. 

“Rachel, Jake good afternoon. A roaring crowd greeted the candidate here...”

Clarke's work-mind took over. It was muscle memory at this point. She had every fact burned into her brain and she was a well of information on anything and everything regarding politics. Her mother was a political reporter for years for the Washington Post. And her father earned a Peabody for his work covering President Reagan. Presidential politics was in her blood. Any new development, news tip and campaign story got filed away in a special filing cabinet in her brain. She knew everyone in DC politics going back 100 years. 

Once her hit ended, she had about an hour to relax until the next one. Most of that time would be filled with reaching out to campaign staff for updates, but the majority of time would be spent waiting around with the other reporters in Clinton's press pool. 

“What's up?” Lincoln asked. The handsome reporter standing a few feet to Clarke's left asked with concern. “You have like a sad, concentration look on your face, Griffin. Usually you are excited when your 2 p.m. hit is done because it means you eat lunch.”

Clarke smirked knowingly at her friend and confidant and waved a banana and bagged sandwich at him. “You know me too well, Linc,” she started, then remembered his question. “Just worried because I am pretty sure Finn is going to dump me.” 

Lincoln's eyebrows furrowed and Bellamy looked between the two with interest. Clarke was one of his best friends, and Lincoln was dating his sister. All of them were based in D.C. and traveling for the campaign had brought them closer together.

“I thought you weren't even that into Collins,” Bellamy supplied.

Lincoln nodded in agreement. “You said you were thinking of ending things anyway.” 

Clarke shrugged and took a bite of her banana. “But it always sucks to be the dumpee. And I am starting to think I am never going to date anyone ever again because of this job. Which sucks because I love my job more than anything.”

Both men nodded at her in understanding, both appreciating the life on the road and how straining that could be on any relationship. 

“How do you and Octavia make it work, Linc? It seems like it's so easy for you guys,” Clarke mused, a small smile appearing on her face when she noticed the grin that appeared on Lincoln's at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

“I love Octavia,” he shrugged, trying the find the right words. “Loving her is the easy part. The distance is hard. But our relationship works because it starts with love. I love her, I trust her, she trusts me and we both want to be with each other more than anything. Even if that means a lot of the time we can't be physically near each other. Did it start with love for you and Finn?”

Clarke scoffed, almost laughed, finished the banana and running a hand through her hair she shook her head.

“What about you and that blonde chick.. Nia? N-?” Bellamy offered.

“Niylah. And no,” Clarke shrugged. 

“Well that's your problem,” Lincoln smiled. “Start with love, and the other stuff will be – well, it won't be easy – but it'll be worth the effort.” 

Clarke wrapped up her day with a whiskey in her hotel room. She was right about Finn. He “just can't do this anymore”. She respected his honesty and wished she had been a little more honest with herself. 

Still, she felt a little rundown by life. Professionally, she couldn't be more fulfilled. Every day is a new revelation about the world of politics. Every hour there's a new file for her mental filing cabinet of facts and figures and stories. But everyday, there's a quietness at the end of her night that she just can't shake. 

Clarke took out her iPhone and opened the text messages from her best friend, Raven. Besides her mom, Raven was the only personal contact in her phone that she spoke to regularly. She made an effort to reach out to the dark-haired girl currently living in a Philadelphia suburb at least three or four times a week. It was hard, especially on a night like tonight, where all Clarke wanted to do was fall asleep watching the evening news. But, like Lincoln had said earlier, some people in her life were worth the effort. 

“Finn finally dumped me. I am going to die alone. Please send cats. Also, Iowa sucks,” Clarke typed out to her best friend and hit the blue SEND arrow. 

She placed her phone down on the end table, figuring Raven would see the text in the morning. It was late in Iowa, and even later in DC so she didn't expect a response tonight.

Thousands of miles of highways and landmarks away, an iPhone chimed with a new message at the foot of a queen-sized bed. The phone was buried in a dark, fluffy comforter and Raven almost didn't hear it. She was pretty busy dozing off and lazily kissing her girlfriend, and if she had any say in the matter soon-to-be-fiance, Anya. 

“Phone,” Anya murmured against her lips. 

“Mine.”

Anya broke away from her girlfriend with a slight look of disappointment but gave her one last peck on the lips before searching the foot of the bed for the phone in question. After digging around the blankets for a second, she pulled it out victoriously. She glanced at the home screen and tossed it to her girlfriend. “Clarke,” she offered.

Raven nodded and looked at the text and frowned. 

“Finn finally dumped her,” Raven spoke out loud.

“Not surprised,” Anya added, checking her own phone. That reaction earned an elbow to her ribs for the petite brunette sitting next to her. “What?!” Anya asked. “She was going to dump him soon anyway. It's not like it was an end-all-be-all love story. They were sleeping together before Clarke left for the campaign trail and both of them were too nice to end it and decided to try long-distance even though neither wanted to. Not exactly a story to tell at a wedding reception.” 

Raven laughed in agreement as she typed out a response to Clarke. 

“Plus boys are gross,” Anya added, not looking up from her phone, making Raven let out a hearty laugh. 

“I just feel bad for Clarke because she is trying so hard to find a work-life balance and it seems like the thumb of the world is always on the work end of the scale. She's getting pretty down on herself about work. She's telling me to send cats.” 

Anya considered this, feeling genuine sympathy for her girlfriend's best friend. She had only met Clarke a handful of times, but the blonde was always sweet and funny and smart as a whip. She liked that Clarke made a serious effort to stay connected to Raven, even though distance kept them apart so often. 

“When's Clarke's next visit home?” 

Raven opened the calendar app on her phone and double checked the dates that she had memorized. 

“Clinton's campaign is in town next Thursday, and then Clarke is taking that whole weekend off to hang with me and her mom. Then she has to fly out to like Idaho or South Carolina that Monday.” 

Anya nodded, “I guess I won't be seeing you much that weekend.” She knew Raven would want to spend what time that she could with Clarke, and totally respected that. “I guess I'll just have to bother my little sister so my girlfriend can have a girls' weekend.” 

“Aw babe,” Raven leaned in for a kiss. “I'm sorry, but I guess we'll just have to make the most of our time...” she trailed off and broke away from her kisses.

“What?” Anya asked, recognizing her girlfriend being deep in thought.

“Lexa,” Raven nearly shouted. 

“Any particular reason you are shouting my sister's name right after I kissed you... or...?” 

“No, Anya – Lexa! We should introduce Clarke to Lexa. Oh my god, they would be perfect together. How did I not think of this before?” 

Anya rolled her eyes and went back to her phone, not giving the suggestion a second thought.

“Why not? Lexa is so smart and charming and she loves news, and she's a workaholic too. She'd totally understand Clarke's situation.” 

“Yeah, but they'd never see each other. Clarke is in a different state every day. They'd barely have time to say their names before Clarke whisked away to North Dakota Carolina Virginia where ever.” 

“Couldn't hurt, though – right? Worst case, it's a bad date. But I still look like a good friend for trying to cheer up Clarke. And you look like a good sister because Lexa has been all mopey for the last year cause Costia dumped her.” 

Anya knew it was a battle she'd lose if she tried to fight her girlfriend on this. So instead, for the sake of putting it off to the morning hours she said, “I'll talk to Lexa about it. No promises.” 

Raven grinned with absolute glee. The two of them were finally laying down to go to sleep when a thought occurred to Raven. “If you and I get married, and Clarke and Lexa get married... Clarke would be my sister!”

“In law,” Anya groaned. Yeah, there was no way Raven was going to let this issue drop. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Lexa just finished her daily run and was preparing her breakfast smoothie Saturday morning when an unexpected knock on the door made her handful of blueberries pause over her blender. She let the berries fall into the device before wiping her hands on her workout shorts. She made her way to the door with a confused look on her face. 

“Anya,” she was surprised when she opened the door. “Did we have plans?”

“No, no. I just need your help with something.”

“Ok,” Lexa nodded slowly. It was unusual for her older sister to visit out of the blue, and more unusual for her to ask a favor. “Yes?” 

Lexa added some more fruit and spinach to her smoothie as Anya started talking. 

“It's more of a favor for Raven, but it has the benefit of also being a favor for me so I can get Raven off my back.”

“Okay,” Lexa said, drawing out the word, tossing a cut strawberry into the blender. “What is it? Do you need legal advice or something?” 

“No, no, nothing like that.” The woman stopped talking as Lexa turned on the blender, giving it a minute to finish its purpose before she continued.

“Raven wants to set up her best friend on a date.”

Lexa grabbed two glasses from the cabinet, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“And she wants that date to be you.” 

Lexa shook her head, laughing as if to say, “No way in hell.”

“Lex, please. Seriously. She is so, so insistent on this. Can you please just hang out with this girl next Sunday. Take her to dinner. I'll pay! I will pay for dinner! All you have to do is show up and be nice and make conversation for an hour. Then we can tell Raven we tried, but you aren't interested? And I look like a good girlfriend and you and Clarke get a free meal and we all win.” 

“Why me?” 

“Raven thinks you guys would be a good match. Honestly, I don't disagree. She's definitely your type and really cool. But her job keeps her traveling a lot, so she's concerned she'll die alone.” 

“Wow, a desperate girl who will never even be around. Sign me up,” Lexa said sarcastically, handing a glass of smoothie to her sister. She took a long sip herself. 

“Will you please just take her out? Would it help if I showed you what she looks like? She's really pretty.” 

Lexa strongly considered saying no and ending the conversation at that. But she knew Raven was insistent and her sister almost never asked for favors. It would just be one meal, anyway. 

“I'll go, fine.” 

Anya nearly jumped with joy. She was excited about the thank you sex she'd most likely get from her girlfriend. 

“By the way, you watch a lot of news, right?” 

Lexa shrugged, polishing off her smoothie and rinsing the glass in the sink. “I guess.” 

“Just wondering, who would you say are the hottest reporters?”

“This conversation took a strange turn.” 

“Just answer,” Anya egged on, finishing the smoothie herself and handing the glass back to her sister, who considered the question. 

“I don't know. Hallie Jackson on NBC is cute. Savannah Guthrie... or, no – you know who... what's her name... Clarke Griffin on CNN.” 

Anya grinned, happy she had read her sister's tastes right. “Ok well, that's who your date is with next Sunday. Ok, thanks for the smoothie. Bye.” 

Anya slipped out the front door, as Lexa stood gawking at the place her sister had been standing. Once the girl realized what just happened, she ran over to the door to look for Anya, but she was gone. She immediately picked up her phone and called her sister. 

Grunting when it went to voicemail. “What do you mean I am going on a date with Clarke Griffin? First of all, how do you not lead with that? Second, that woman is gorgeous and a genius and why in the world would she ever want to go out with some suburban lawyer? Literally the President of the United States knows her name, Anya. I can't do this. She is – like so far out of my league. I don't even think I have clearance to watch the games played in her league. Please tell me you are joking. Seriously, call me back.” 

Lexa ended the call, staring at the cell phone in her hand like she still couldn't believe what just happened. 

Hundreds of miles south, Clarke Griffin ended a call with Hillary Clinton's campaign adviser to get comment for her latest story. The iPhone was still pressed in between her ear and shoulder – even though the call was disconnected – as the reporter scribbled notes down on her notepad. 

Clarke tapped the pen to her lips a few times, then jotted some more notes down. Finally she grabbed the phone from her shoulder and placed it in her back pocket. 

The blonde was writing down a rough draft of what she planned on saying during her next hit for CNN when Lincoln broke her concentration. “Two more states, then home. You excited?” 

“So excited. I need just a few nights of staying somewhere that isn't a hotel room.” 

Lincoln grinned and wrote down some notes of his own.  
The two worked in comfortable silence for a few more minutes when Lincoln suddenly looked over to his friend. 

“What state are we in right now?”

Clarke laughed, this was a question she heard way too many times a day from her fellow reporters. It was tough to keep it straight some times because they moved around so often, and there was no real rhyme or reason to where they went.

“Florida. Miami.” 

“Right, then Virginia then Pennsylvania.”

Clarke nodded, then got back to her script. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket and she read the new message from Raven.

'Don't make plans for the Sunday evening you're in town. I have a surprise for you.'

Clarke wrote a quick reply that besides breakfast with her mom Saturday and Sunday, she intended to spend as much time with Raven as possible while she was home.

Happy with her response, the blonde got back to work.

As Raven celebrated Clarke's response and her hope that she would soon be giving her disgruntled best friend a new chance for love, across town Lexa paced in front of her TV.

The brunette had still yet to take a shower after her run. She turned on the TV and watched CNN nervously. After Anya confirmed via text that she was very serious – she meant that very Clarke Griffin - Lexa nearly puked with nerves. 

The only thing that calmed her down was the hope that maybe Lexa had remembered Clarke's beauty and brains wrong. Maybe she had oversold the reporter in her head, and she was truly just a normal woman with an unconventional job and she was getting nervous for no reason. 

But as soon as Clarke's blonde hair and gorgeous smile appeared on the screen, Lexa knew she was an idiot for accepting Anya's favor. Clarke a ten, easy. Based solely on looks alone, a hard 10. Adding in the charm and wit and brains, she was far beyond that. A 20, or 30, Lexa mused. 

As Clarke spoke, Lexa realized the woman had an incredible gift to make complex political stories into something anyone could understand. Clarke's time on the TV was over too quickly, only lasting about two minutes, but Lexa knew that this simple blind date had turned into a whole different situation. She now had to work really hard to make a great first impression if she ever had a shot with this woman. 

\----------------

“So what are we doing tomorrow? You're being so weird about it,” Clarke asked Raven as the two of them sat on the brunette's couch. They were into their second bag of popcorn and third episode of the new season of Orange is the New Black. 

“Well, I don't want you to freak out.” 

“Raven, I cover presidential politics for a living. It's in my DNA not to freak out.” 

“I kind of...” 

Clarke waited for the end of the sentence with raised eyebrows, watching her friend with interest. 

“Kind of..” Clarke supplied, hoping to encourage her friend to continue. 

“I have you set up for a blind date. And you can't say no because I already made a reservation!” 

“Raven...” Clarke warned, the tone in her voice giving the brunette all she needed to hear. 

“I know, I know. You just broke up with Finn. But let's be honest, that relationship was dead on arrival. Yes, he was cute if you're into people with bad hair and a penis, but you weren't into him.”

“And I'll be 'into' who ever you hook me up with tomorrow?”

“She's hot!” Raven offered hopefully.

Clarke gave a humorless laugh and regarded her best friend.

“I just want you to be happy. And I know you love your job and you kick ass at it. You do. You are amazing at what you do. But I know you are not happy in your personal life, and it's in the best friend manual that I am supposed to try and help with that kind of thing.” 

Clarke eyed her friend with suspicion. “Who is she?”

“Anya's sister! That's the best part! If I marry Anya and you marry Lexa, we'll be sisters!” 

“Ray, I appreciate the gesture. I do, no really. But this year is going to be insane for me and it's just not the right time to start a relationship. It would be unfair to Lexa and you and Anya because I am going to be gone so much. Can you imagine starting your relationship with Anya if the next day you were going to be gone for months at a time?”

Raven considered this, and really tried to picture her life without Anya physically and frowned. But then she thought if she would have never pursued something with her in the first place. And she nearly cried. 

“It would have been hard, I agree with you. But not knowing her would be like removing a part of my soul. I'd rather have her over the phone or over Skype than not at all.” 

Clarke smiled at her friend's honesty and flicked a kernel of popcorn at her friend. “I'll go on the date.”

==

Lexa nudged some loose rocks on the sidewalk outside of Polis Cafe with her ankle boots as she waited for Clarke Griffin's arrival. As far as suburban restaurants go, Polis Cafe was one of the nicer spots. She had arrived a few minutes early and checked with the hostess to see if Clarke had arrived. When told she hadn't, Lexa opted to wait outside the restaurant instead of at the table. 

5:55pm quickly turned to 6:05 pm and before Lexa knew it, the sun was going down and a night chill had landed in the air. Clarke was late. A few minutes late turned into 25 minutes, which turned into 35. 

Lexa blew hot air into her bare hands and pulled her sweater tighter around her torso. When she perked up at the third red herring blonde woman that walked by, she decided to double check her texts from Anya. 

No new messages about Clarke cancelling greeted her. But the messages from yesterday clearly read that the reservation at Polis Cafe was at 6pm. 

Lexa checked her watch and decided to wait until 6:45 pm before she texted Anya to call it off. She wasn't mad, more disappointed and assumed Clarke had stood her up. 

It was 6:43 pm when she saw a blonde woman with a familiar face speed walking towards the restaurant. Lexa slid her phone back in her pocket and smiled nervously at the woman. 

“Clarke?”

The blonde was taken by genuine surprise, giving the woman in front of her a once over. Her face was cast in shadows from the night sky, but her gorgeous and flowing dark hair caused goosebumps to run up Clarke's arms. 

“Lexa? Oh, I am so sorry I am late – were you leaving?” 

Lexa smiled warmly and shook her head. “Oh, no worries at all. I wasn't leaving. I was just waiting to greet you before you came in,” the brunette's head tilted down as she held the door open for the blonde woman.

Clarke stopped in her tracks at this. It was an appreciated and subtle act of chivalry that she wasn't used to. The blonde blinked a few times and started walking forward through the entrance. 

“That's really sweet. Thank you. And it's nice to meet you.”

Lexa followed her inside and held her breath for a second – unable to fully appreciate just how beautiful the woman in front of her was in real life. Lexa greeted the hostess again and requested to be seated late. Luckily, because they were not too busy it wasn't a problem. 

Clarke unwound the scarf from her neck and hung her coat at the coat check by the door. The smoothness with which she moved looked like she had the grace of a dancer, and Lexa couldn't believe how out of her depth she was. This woman had no downside. She was just all grace and beauty and brains. 

“Just don't embarrass yourself too much, Woods,” she mumbled to herself as they made their way to the table. 

Lexa pulled out Clarke's chair for her and waited until she was comfortably seated before taking a seat across from her. 

“I'm sorry you were roped into this,” Clarke smiled genuinely at Lexa, taking in he brunette's features for the first time in a well-lit room. Clarke had to stop her smile from faltering at her date's gentle and obvious beauty. Her throat suddenly ran dry, and she took a gulp of from the glass of water on the table. 

“And more sorry that I was so late. I usually like to make a good first impression but I got stuck on a work call and then the Uber driver got stuck in traffic and then we got lost and it was a mess,” Clarke explained quickly, gesturing her hands wildly and not looking directly at the woman across from her, finding words hard to form under the intense scrutiny of emerald eyes. 

Lexa simply sat quietly across from her date and waited patiently for her rambling to end and just smiled. “The first impressions are still happening, Clarke. And so far they are good. And if we disregarded someone who needed to take a work call or who got stuck in traffic, then we'd all be alone forever.”

Clarke felt a warmth spread through her chest at Lexa's sincerity. 

“So Raven tells me you're Anya's sister,” Clarke tried to steer the conversation to something neutral and easy for both of them. 

Lexa nodded, keeping a small smile on her face – mostly because she wondered how anyone didn't smile around this woman. 

“Foster sister, technically. But we were raised together. We consider one another sisters.”

“Are the two of them as annoying in person as they are over the phone?”

Lexa chuckled at this, nodding with a small grin on her face. “More, if you can believe it. But I am really happy for them. I think they'll be getting engaged soon.” 

“That doesn't surprise me. Anya is all Raven talks about. And actually, Raven did mention you're a lawyer?”

“I am. And I have to be honest up front, I have seen you on TV. I am a fan of your reporting. You really do a great job.”

Lexa smiled to herself as her compliment caused the blonde to blush and look away. Clarke always assumed most people wouldn't know her outside of an obvious setting, like when she has a camera pointed at her. She almost never got recognized before the campaign, but with a lot more people watching the news, her face was in a lot more living rooms. 

“Thank you. It can be a hectic job. But it's a lot of fun.” 

“Are you a fan of politics, or is this just what you were assigned to?”

“Oh, no – I absolutely adore politics. I am a presidential history geek. I've had every president, vice president and first lady memorized since I was 4 – and...” Clarke cut herself off when she noticed a goofy grin form on her date's face. “And I'll just stop right there before I lose anymore cool points.” 

Lexa let out a quiet laugh and shook her head. “Absolutely not, Clarke. I think it's great to be passionate about something. And your rambling is pretty cute. You're lucky to find a job in a field you love.”

“You don't love,” Clarke paused, the right word failing her as Lexa's eyes sparkled. “Lawyering?” 

The blonde cringed at her own wording. She spoke eloquently for a living, and yet around this stranger – she couldn't stop rambling.

“Lawyering. How'd you know what we call it?” 

Clarke laughed and Lexa continued. 

“I love being a lawyer, but I don't think the firm where I am working now is what's right for me. It's basic low-claim lawsuit stuff. 'I slipped at a 7/11 so now I am going to sue every 7/11' – that kind of stuff. It's boring, and I feel like I want more. But for now, I am content and trudging through some cases that would make you start naming Vice Presidents if I were to describe them to you. I'd really love to work for an organization like the ACLU or the International Refugee Assistance Project. Something where it really feels like I am making a difference and now I'm rambling and I'm sorry.” 

Clarke felt a warmth settle in her chest as she listened to Lexa evaluate her life and career path. She had only met this woman 20 minutes ago, but her charm and charisma and ambition left her feeling invested. She wanted to know if Lexa would end up with the ACLU and how she'd get there. She wanted to know if she could get Lexa to name the Vice Presidents with her, and what made her laugh and what she liked to binge watch and what her car smelled like – she was flooded with a sense of urgency to learn every single thing about this woman that she could. 

The reporter in Clarke quickly took over.

“What makes you want to go to one of those organizations?”

“Oh,” Lexa waved her hand in front of her. “You don't want to hear about that. Long story. Not really first date conversation.” 

Clarke felt the urgency swell in her chest and she quickly cut Lexa off before she could change the subject. “No, trust me, I do. I want to hear the stories that made you who you are.”

Lexa smiled and tilted her head down to avoid showing off her blush. She failed. The corner's of Clarke's lips tugged up. 

“I was in the foster system since I was a baby – it was all I knew growing up.” Seeing Clarke's expression change to pity, Lexa jumped in to correct the record. “And it was great, honestly. Seriously. I know when you hear the term orphan you just conjure up images of Oliver Twist or something. But I went from caring family, to caring family. And it was hard moving around a lot, but I ended up in a great family. It's where I met Anya. And that's what I took from the experience. The system worked for me. It took a kid without a family and it gave me a family and an opportunity. And, with this job I have now – I accepted it right out of law school because I needed to pay off student loans. But now that money isn't a burden anymore, I want to transition my career to a path where I can give back to others who need it. Maybe I'll do something with foster families – be an adoption lawyer. I'm not sure just yet. But something where at the end of the day, I can take off my shoes and lay back and really feel like I made a difference.”

“You're amazing,” the words left Clarke's mouth instantly and she hurried to correct herself. “I mean, that's amazing. That's an amazing plan. And way to use your experience to help others.”

The brunette chuckled, “Thanks. But, I'm not doing that just yet. Maybe in a few years.”

An appetizer, main course, dessert and two rounds of drinks later – Lexa joked about Anya regretting offering to pick up the dinner tab – Clarke excused herself to the restroom. 

As soon as the stall door was locked, Clarke pulled out her phone to text Raven. She was slightly tipsy, but didn't think her thousands of thoughts on this date could wait until she got home.

Clarke: Oh my gosh, Ray. She's amazing. And she's funny and she hasn't stopped smiling since she saw me but not in like a creepy way, in like a genuine way and she waited outside for me and held the door, even though I was like almost an hour late and she held the chair for me and she looks like she smells good and I am leaving tomorrow and oh my god why did I say yes to you. 

She had so many thoughts, her hands were shaking as she typed and didn't bother with punctuation.

Raven: Smiley? Are you sure you're with the right woman? Her?

Clarke laughed at the attached photo of a incredibly sexy Lexa scowling in at the camera. She was wearing only a sports bra and tight work out pants and she had earphones dangling from her ears.

Clarke: Yes. That's her. Holy crap she is pretty. Ok, I am going back out there but thanks for setting this up but tomorrow I am probably going to hate you.

She shoved her phone back into her purse and washed her hands before heading out into the dining room.

Across town, Raven was laying on a couch, resting her head on her girlfriend's lap. She laughed outloud and Anya raised an eyebrow at her. “Clarke says Lexa hasn't stopped smiling. I don't think I have ever seen your sister smile.” 

Lexa stood up when she saw Clarke approaching the table, and waited for Clarke to be seated before sitting back down. The restaurant wasn't closed yet, but most of the other diners had cleared out.

“So, let's just talk about the elephant in the room.” 

“You're a republican?” Lexa asked, eyebrows raised.

Clarke laughed for what seemed like the 50th time that night. “God, no. My job. You know what I do. You know I travel a lot.”

“I do.” 

“I am based in D.C. - but I haven't been back to my apartment in nearly four months. When I get time off, I visit Philly and Raven and my mom. But I have only been able to stop home for 7 days in the last three months.”

Lexa frowned thinking of this lifestyle. “That must be really hard for you. And them.”

“It can be. I just wanted to be clear with you from the get go. I had a lot of fun tonight. And under normal circumstances, I'd ask you out on a second date -”

“Yes,” Lexa butted in. “Yes. A second date. Tomorrow. Or in three months. Or over the phone. For five minutes or 5 hours. Yes.”

“I can't ask that of you, Lexa. I don't know if you've ever experienced a long-distance relationship. But it's hard.”

“I'm not asking for a long-distance relationship. I am asking for a second date. Whenever and however and where ever you want to have one.” 

“You're serious?” Clarke couldn't help but be skeptical, especially considering she just experienced this with Finn. He said yes too, and then that dragged on too long and it was awkward for everyone.

“If it means I get to talk to you more about what you like and hate and who your favorite president is and why you asked for no tomatoes on your salad but considered ordering the tomato soup – then, yes. I don't need to think twice. Yes.”

Clarke's throat ran dry as a bone as she took in Lexa's speech. She wanted nothing more than to stop time forever and live in this conversation for hours. For the first time in her life, Clarke resented her job and her stupid schedule. She resented her 5:40am flight that was going to take her to South Carolina and she resented that she missed 45 minutes of this date for work.

But instead on focusing on that resentment, she focused on Lexa's soft, genuine eyes and her eager smile. 

“I love George Washington because he was a fighter and resilient and bipartisan. But I also love JFK. I hate so many presidents, but that's a conversation for a second date. And I like warm tomatoes, like on burgers or in soups or marinara sauce. But I hate cold tomatoes.” 

“I'm really glad I know that about you now.” 

“I'm really glad you asked.”

“So, a second date?”

“Yes. But if it gets too hard or too frustrating to be far away, you'll be honest, right?”

“It won't.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“What?” Clarke asked, fidgeting slightly as Lincoln examined her. “Stop staring at me. You have a live shot coming up and you're being weird.”

“I'm not the one being weird, Griffin. You are.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“You broke up with Finn two weeks ago.”

“He broke up with me.”

“Whatever. The first week, you complain about him and relationships and dying alone non-stop to me and Bell. Then you go home for the weekend, and now – nothing.”

“I'm confused. You WANT me to complain?”

“I don't want you to complain. I want you to be happy. It's just, usually you stew about a break up for weeks. Seems fishy to me.”

“Me too,” Bellamy chimed in from behind the camera. “Also, you're four minutes out. Director says this is going to be a quick hit too. Just like two questions.” 

Clarke nodded at the news and read her notes. 

“Besides,” Lincoln interrupted her concentration again. “I can tell you've got something going on with someone. What – did you see Finn while you were home and -”

“No – let me stop you right there. Finn and I are 100% done. I haven't spoken to him since the night we broke up. And that's perfectly fine with me. Now can we all just get back to work, please?” 

“Something's fishy, bro,” Lincoln said to Bellamy, both men nodded in agreement. 

A second date turned into a third and a fourth – all by phone, except the third which was by Facetime. 

There had been no goodnight kiss that first night. Lexa couldn't find the courage and Clarke wanted it so badly, but wanted Lexa to initiate things. They settled for learning everything they could about one another. And for Lexa, that meant learning just about everything about presidential history. 

Some important.

“Did you know Reagan almost caused a war with Russia because of a joke he made doing a microphone check for a radio broadcast?” 

To some less important.

“Jackie O. was definitely the hottest first lady. But my favorite first lady is easily Eleanor Roosevelt. She actually reminds me of you. She was orphaned really young. And she became this incredible activist. She accomplished so much even though the deck was stacked against her.”

To the obscure.

“Did you know Kennedy's favorite food was a grilled cheese sandwich? He also loved clam chowder, but that's to be expected. He was from Massachusetts. But a grilled cheese? Can you imagine the most powerful man in the free world tucking into the same thing a 5-year-old eats for dinner? And now I really want a grilled cheese.”

The fifth phone date took a turn Clarke hadn't expected.  
“So what's your crazy schedule like this week?” 

“Dallas tomorrow morning and then a few days in Texas then on Friday we've got two days in New York, actually. Some fundraiser stuff that the press isn't allowed in, but Clinton's got a speech up there, so we have to go.” 

“Can I meet you in New York?” 

“Lexa, you don't have to -”

“I want to.”

“Lexa...”

“I'm booking tickets now, Clarke.” 

“You have work.” 

“I'm feeling a little..” (cough, cough) “Sick.”

“Seriously, I'll probably been in Pennsylvania in a couple of weeks.”

“Then I'll see you then too.”

“You're serious?”

“Of course I am, I want to see you. ...Unless you don't want me to. Then I won't.”

“No! Of course I want you to. I want to see you all the time. I just... I don't want you to feel like you need to bend your life to fit my crazy schedule.”

“I can't be much clearer without sounding like a broken record. But, Clarke, trust me when I say you are worth bending my life for.” 

“You're really sure?”

“Already booked. I'll see you in New York.” 

==

“Hey, Giddy McPhone-Checker. Calm down. You're going to be on live TV in three minutes. Maybe act like you didn't just slam a Red Bull.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes at Bellamy and checked her phone once again. She was already in New York and was doing her rounds on the morning show from Manhattan, outside of the Clinton fundraising event. Lexa's train was due to arrive any minute. She hated that she couldn't be there when Lexa arrived, but the two had planned to sneak in a quick lunch before spending the entire evening together. 

Clarke got a two minute warning in her ear and felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She assumed it was Lexa telling her she arrived safely, but when she pulled out her phone – she saw nothing from her girlf-- from Lexa. Instead, it was an urgent note from the Clinton campaign communication director. 

The fundraiser had been called off because of a bomb threat. 

“Fuck,” Clarke mumbled. 

“They are coming to you now – you saw the note from the Clinton camp?” Bellamy asked, pressing his hand to his ear to listen to the producer talking to him.

“Yeah, I got it – I'm ready,” Clarke said, squaring her shoulders and getting into work mode. 

Clarke's segment of the timeline of events, the threat, reading the note from Clinton's communication director, analyzing every word of it – took at least 10 minutes. When CNN finally went to commercial break, Clarke blew out a breathe of frustrated air and sent an apologetic message to Lexa telling her she'd have to skip lunch. This news could last all day. Clarke tried not to feel too guilty about ditching Lexa even though the girl traveled 90 minutes on a train just to see her for a few hours. 

Before Clarke could get too upset about it, she had a producer screaming in her earpiece about the upcoming segment. She had to focus on the work. 

The hours melted into one another – Clarke assuring Lexa via text that she'd make a 6 o'clock dinner. 

After her 20th live hit of the day, Clarke was allowed a 20 minute break to run to the bathroom and grab some lunch. The reached in her ear to remove her earpiece when she noticed the flowers, coffee and sandwich sitting on a chair next to Bellamy. 

“What's up with the flowers?” Clarke asked.

“Oh, they're for you. Some hottie dropped them off. Brown hair? Green eyes?” He held his hand up to about his chin to demonstrate the girl's height. “Said she didn't want to interrupt you but thought you might need some caffeine.”

Clarke felt a similar coil in her belly that happened any time Lexa was mentioned.

She picked up the bag, knowing what was inside before she even opened it. 

“A grilled cheese? Really?” Bellamy asked, seeing the sandwich.

“Kennedy's favorite meal.” Clarke read the note attached to the bag, not even listening to Bellamy making fun of her. 

The short note read, “If it's fit for the most powerful man in the free world, it's fit for the most brilliant journalist on TV.”

“Are you even listening to me?” Bellamy asked, exasperated.

“No,” Clarke took out her phone – she contemplated calling Lexa, but knew she wouldn't want to hang up, and she didn't have much time. She opted to text instead, taking a sip of the coffee and a bite from he sandwich.

Clarke: The flowers are beautiful. The sandwich is delicious. The coffee is cold (but it still does the trick). And you are perfect. I cannot wait to see you tonight.

Clarke also snapped a photo of the spread and sent it off to Raven. She enjoyed the feeling of sharing her happiness with her best friend – especially since she had Raven to thank for bringing Lexa into her life. 

Six O'clock passed, and Clarke wasn't any nearer to getting out of work. She frantically texted Lexa her apologies; all of which Lexa brushed off, telling her they weren't needed and to not to worry about it, and to focus on her job. 

By 8, Clarke was finally on her way to the restaurant she promised to meet Lexa at two hours earlier. 

She nearly sprinted down the sidewalk, catching sight of Lexa leaning on the outside of the restaurant, checking her phone. Her eyes flickered up and her face immediately turned into a grin when she saw Clarke. The brunette pushed herself off the wall and met Clarke halfway. 

Clarke doesn't know who hugged who first, but before “hellos” were even exchanged, the two were wrapped up in one another's arms. Clarke pressed her forehead to Lexa's shoulder, wanting to collapse after such a long and exhausting day. Instead, she looked up and met Lexa's eyes – their faces nearly inches apart. 

“Wow, you're way prettier than I remember.” 

Lexa's lips quirked into a shy smile, and Clarke couldn't help but lick her lips at their movement. 

“And you're more radiant than ever, Clarke.” 

“Would it be extremely rude to kiss you right now – before we've even had our date?” 

Lexa didn't answer, but instead moved her face slowly to kiss Clarke softly. She moved her right hand from around Clarke so she could cup he woman's face. The blonde sighed happily into the kiss like she needed that more than anything. They added gentle pressure, and Lexa could have sworn her stomach and heart were filled with the type of sparklers you play with as a kid on the fourth of July. Either that, or like she ate a fistful of pop-rock candy and it was all fizzling in her body at once. It was a kiss she never knew she could have and never knew she needed, and now that she felt it – she knew nothing else could compare. 

After several minutes, they pulled away – Clarke's eyes stayed closed and Lexa tried to memorize this image of her for forever. She looked happy and sexy and surprised and just perfect. 

“Still want dinner, or we could always go to the hotel and sleep? I know you've had a super long day.” 

Clarke shook her head. “Hotel yes, eventually. But I am starving. Thank you for the sandwich, by the way. It was the only food I had all day. It was insane.” 

Lexa held the door open for Clarke as they made their way inside. Clarke feeling a certain sense of de ja vu. 

“Also, I promise you that at some point I will be on time for a date. Probably. I am so sorry and you're so patient and perfect and I am sorry.”

Lexa waved off the apology, because it genuinely wasn't needed. “You're doing important work on an important issue that people need to know about. I'm thankful for anytime you give me. Truly. Please know that I mean that.”

“But you came all that way...”

“To see you. And that's exactly what I am doing right now.” 

“You know, Raven says Anya calls you Commander because you're a hardass. And Raven says you never smile. But they couldn't be more wrong.”

Lexa shrugged, holding the chair out for Clarke once again. “Only for you.” 

Once they were settled and looked over the menu, the two were content just to take in the sight of the other for a few moments. 

“So what did you do today besides bring me lunch?” 

Lexa shrugged. “I brought some work and got a few little things done at the hotel. Then hung out here and had a drink while I waited for you. I also may have had them change the sports station to CNN so I could watch you while I waited. Also..”

Lexa reached into the pocket of her sleak and fitted blazer and pulled out a folded piece of graphing paper. She slid it across the table towards Clarke, trying to hide a shy look on her face. 

“I uh, made you this.” 

“What is...” Clarke unfolded the paper as the question got lost in her throat. She read over the words and almost had to bite back tears. “You made this?” 

Lexa forced a nervous laugh and shrugged. 

“Lexa, this is – and I need you to know that I am being serious here - this is the best gift anyone has ever made me. Ever. I mean that.” 

Clarke looked down at the hand-drawn presidential crossword puzzle that sat before her. Some of the clues were little things she and Lexa talked about. “14 down – the sexiest first lady.”   
But some were harder. 

“13 across – Vandalized the birthplace of Shakespeare. Jefferson and....”

“I made it while I was waiting here for you. It made the time go by faster that I could think of you.” 

Clarke looked down at the crossword and back up at Lexa and wondered if this coil in her belly would ever go away. She sure hoped it didn't.

\-----------------

Lexa got used to airports and Pennsylvania's Union Station. 

It was a weekend routine. Clarke's Frequent Flyer miles helped pay for most of the tickets. Lexa got to see a lot of the country she never thought she'd get the chance to see as a foster kid in west Philly. Even as an adult, when money wasn't a factor, she couldn't find the inspiration to leave the state. 

But now, where ever Clarke was, she wanted to be. They made it a point to visit one interesting landmark, no matter how small or obscure, when they were together. 

Suddenly, Clarke didn't find Iowa and Ohio and Georgia that boring anymore. Not when she was laughing at the face Lexa made trying a fried stick of butter for the first time, or when she got to take Lexa to the Rock and Roll hall of fame or when the two of them got to try authentic Georgia barbeque together for the first time. 

The pair walked hand-in-hand one Saturday morning in October, enjoying the Sunken Gardens in Florida before Clarke had to leave for an afternoon shift. 

“So,” Clarke interrupted their peaceful silence.

“So,” Lexa agreed. “I know what you're going to say.”

“You always do.” 

“The campaign ends in three weeks.” 

“Yes, and I know we haven't looked too far ahead week to week planning but. Well, CNN offered me a permanent position in DC. It's...”

“That's amazing, Clarke. Oh, wow – that's what you wanted, isn't it? Covering the White House while not moving around all the time?”

Clarke's tight-lipped smile betrayed her nod. Lexa knew her girlfriend wasn't revealing something. 

“I was going to say it's... far from Philadelphia. And I know it's not THAT far. But I was just banking on being with you after this circus came to an end. I was banking on seeing you and waking up next to you. And I know we've only been together for like eight months but I just... Should I take it?”

“Do you want it?”

“Yes, of course... but..”

“Let me stop you right there,” Lexa kissed Clarke gently and pulled away, smiling. “Congratulations on the new gig. We should celebrate.”

“Lexa, I would love it if my work was the only thing driving my decision. But I want you to weigh in to this decision too. More than wanting this job, I want to be near you. This weekend-to-weekend solution is a bandaid, but we can't do it forever. And I want to be with you and WITH you.” 

“Then I'll go with you to DC,” Lexa shrugged, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Clarke scoffed at the ease with which Lexa suggested it, like the girl had offered to run to the store with her. Not to move hundreds of miles from her home and sister and job.

“Lexa, what about Anya? And your work? You can't just drop everything for me.”

“You're going to have to get used to me dropping everything for you. Because I love Anya but she will always be my sister and I will always visit her when I can. But it doesn't physically hurt me to be away from her. It feels like my heart is breaking every time I board a plane away from you, Clarke. Even when I know I'll see you in a week, it still hurts. And as far as the job...”

Lexa pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and opened up an e-mail from a Co-Chair of the ACLU. She handed the phone to Clarke.

The blonde read it aloud, “'It was great meeting you today. Whenever you're ready to move to DC, let me know. There will be a position open for you.' How... when?” 

Lexa smiled at Clarke's reaction, almost laughing. “Come on, Clarke. I knew you'd have to head back to DC once this election finished. And, I mean, the job I wanted was in the same city. So I reached out. Actually, your friend Lincoln gave me a contact. And it worked out. I wasn't going to accept until I knew you weren't heading to like New York or Los Angeles or something. But,” Lexa shrugged. “It worked out.” 

“Ok, so. DC. The two of us.” 

“Yes, please.”

“And you really want to do this, Lex? You're not just doing it for me?”

“It's a little too coincidental that the dream job I told you I wanted on our first date happens to be in the same city where you work, right? Maybe we can just appreciate our good fortune.”

\---------------------

It was the Sunday afternoon after they had officially moved in together. Most of the boxes weren't even unpacked, but the weather was too nice for late November not to enjoy it outside. Hand in hand, the two made their way in front of the Washington Monument. 

“Your favorite President.” Lexa stopped walking so they could stop in front of the monument.

“My favorite landmark too, actually. It's gorgeous, right?” 

“Then I guess this is as good of a spot as any.” 

“For what?” Clarke laughed as Lexa pulled out a folded piece of graphing paper and handed it to her girlfriend. 

Clarke unfolded the paper, seeing the familiar shape of a crossword puzzle. Lexa had made it a point to make several of them for her girlfriend while she was waiting in airports or train stations.

This one however was much smaller – only two lines, crossed into one another. The answers already filled in. 

“Marry me?” Clarke breathed the words out. When she stopped looking at the paper, Lexa was on one knee in front of her – a ring box open, the Washington Monument standing tall behind her.

“Will you marry me, Clarke?”


End file.
